


Brat - A Yes, Tom One-Shot

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [17]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Brat - A Yes, Tom One-Shot

I just wanted Starbucks. Just one Caramel Macchiato. Actually I wasn’t even partial to Starbucks. There were plenty of other, even better coffee shops in downtown Madison. Something with espresso in it, that’s all I really cared about. I didn’t understand why Tom was so intent on not letting me have one. “Darling, we have to go to your mother’s and you’re nervous enough as it is. I don’t want you to be hyper as well. Now will you please help me pick out a bottle of wine?” We were shopping for a gift to bring to dinner.

”Fine,” I grumbled, indignant, turning away and pretending to browse the various bottles. The truth of the matter - that I really _did_ get overly high-strung and jittery whenever I drank coffee, and that this would only make the nerve-wracking dinner more stressful for all of us - was lost on me. Convinced instead that Tom's edict was totally arbitrary, I immediately went into brat mode. 

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. What was that?” The curt tone gave me a little twinge in my stomach, but I ignored it, refusing to admit that I could be wrong. 

“Fine,  _Tom_.” Tom glared at me, not speaking a word, and so I gave in and corrected myself. “Yes, Tom.”

“I am trying to be patient with you, Elizabeth, I really am.” He placed his hand on the small of my back and added in a hushed voice, “You are not making it easy.”

Looking down at my feet, I fidgeted a little with my coat. Tom didn’t need my help, so why I had to stay by his side was beyond me. I knew nothing about wine. Plus, my idea of expensive and Tom’s idea of expensive were at polar opposites. “Tom that bottle of wine is like $70.”

“Darling, you get what you pay for,” he lectured.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed quietly, “ _Oh_.” He grabbed my elbow, not hard, but just enough. It was one of his favorite ways to get his message across without saying anything. “Okay,” I acquiesced half-heartedly. “I’m sorry.”

Obviously Tom could sense my disingenuousness. “You seem determined to aggravate me Elizabeth. If you continue, it will not end well, I assure you.”

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to say, “Yes, Tom.”

“Now, shall we get white or red? A riesling might be good…” Tom went to ask one of the employees for help, so I perused the chocolates. I still really wanted a coffee, but that seemed unlikely to happen.  _Maybe I can convince him to buy me some sweets…_  “Darling?” He gestured to me from across the room, so I went over to join him at the register. 

“Can I please go get a coffee, please? Just while you pay?” Tom sighed exasperatedly, not needing to even utter the word ‘no’. I wasn’t sure why, but I was intent on pushing his buttons that day. Maybe it was the nerves, or maybe subconsciously I was testing him. Regardless, I refused to relent. “Can I at least get some chocolate then?”

“We do have some wonderful handmade chocolates if you’re interested,” the cashier offered.

Tom handed over his credit card, shooting me a cold sideways glance. “No, thank you. Just the wine please.” He took the paper bag and opened the door for me, the little bell chiming our departure. As we walked out, the cold air shocked my bare hands, and I shoved them into my pockets, shuffling behind Tom. He grabbed my arm, yanking it just enough to make me worry, but not enough for anyone else to notice. We had both gotten pretty adept at keeping our lifestyle hidden. 

“Tom?” He didn’t speak. I could see his jaw tensing and his nostrils flaring slightly. His hand was gripping the wine so hard I thought he might break the bottle. “Sir?” 

“Do you really want to start again?” Stopping completely, Tom turned to face me, pulling me towards him, his lips almost against mine. 

Furrowing my brow just a bit, I pouted, “No.”

“No what?” He spat the words at me, his eyes narrowed.

“No, sir,” I whined softly. 

He stood up straight, adjusting his jacket and adding, “And stop your fucking pouting Elizabeth, I mean it. You’re acting like a little brat.”

“But you’re not being fair! I mean it’s ridiculous that I can’t even have a fucking coffee.” I could hear the words, hanging in the air, suspended, before my brain even had a chance to stop and think. For a fleeting moment, I thought he might hit me right there. Instead, he blinked a couple of times, staring at me with a look of detachment as he processed my defiance. Immediately I regretted it. Immediately I tried to fix it. “Sir, I’m sorry…”

“ _Silence_.” Taking my arm, he began to walk down the street, faster and faster, until I was barely able to keep up. Eventually he was just pulling me along next to him, and by this point I was trembling. As we reached Overture Center, he stopped. “Stay here,” he warned, leaning in to kiss me chastely, his thumb and forefinger gripping my chin. His eyes zeroed in on mine as he pulled away. “Don’t. Move.”

I sniffled, a few tears welling up in my eyes. I hated being punished in public. But I knew that was what was about to happen and that there was absolutely no chance of a reprieve. This time was exacerbated by the waiting. The knowing. The anticipation…. I had to just stand there, helpless, thinking about what I was about to endure. By the time he came back I was shivering, but not from the cold. He didn’t speak, he simply reached out his hand and I acquiesced, my head lowered, tears flowing freely. His grip was unyielding as he lead me inside, past the exhibits, down a few flights of stairs, and finally to the end of a small corridor. On the left was an open door with a small conference room, and he waved me inside. I walked past him and waited as he locked the door behind us.

Before I could take a breath, he seized me by the hair and I yelped. “You had best be quiet, Elizabeth. You have tested my patience to the utmost today. And I have had  _enough_!” Dragging me across the floor, he draped me over the table and flipped my skirt up. My toes barely reached the floor, so my legs hung there awkwardly. “Pull your knickers down. Now.”

It was so embarrassing, which is why he was making me do it. I tried to stifle my cries as I reached my arms back and tugged my panties down. Once my ass was visible, he finished pulling them completely off. “You will learn your lesson, darling. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” I stammered, crying audibly now, my cheek pressed against the hard wooden surface.

Leaning over the table, my panties in his hand, he hissed in my ear, “You want so badly to talk back to me, hmm?” He took the panties and shoved them in my mouth as I began to sob. “You don’t have a witty comeback now? You don’t want to roll your eyes at me?” 

I shook my head, trying to voice a “No, sir,” against the makeshift gag. Humiliated, the tears refused to slow, even though he had barely touched me yet.

Standing within my sight to heighten my fear, he slowly unbuckled his belt, watching me intently. “Oh you haven’t even begun to cry yet. Be assured that you will before I’m through.” Tom slid the belt out, loop by loop, doubling it over in his hand. “I will give you 30 to start with. Don’t worry about keeping quiet, I want to hear your muffled sobs as I whip you. I will relish every whimper as payment for your insolence.”

Still visible, I could see him raise the belt above his head. “Ready, love?” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to brace myself. It was futile. The first strike was so vicious I almost choked. A high-pitched cry, like a whine stuck in a vacuum, escaped from my throat. “Perfect.” He whipped me again and again as I wailed, each lash seemingly more painful, more concentrated than the last. The sting so acute at first, but soon it radiated throughout my whole body, and I began to writhe in agony. “Eleven, darling. Really? Such histrionics already. Perhaps you will finally learn to think before you speak.”

The intensity of his strikes did not diminish, though, as he continued to beat me, occasionally reminding me which number he was on. “23,” … _crack…_ “24,” his voice serene almost, soothing, such a stark contrast to the violence inflicted. Suddenly he stopped, the only sound in the room was the protracted whine seeping out from between the cloth in my mouth. Tom set the belt down on the table, then removed his phone from his jacket pocket. Turning on the video camera, he pushed record, then pulled the balled-up panties from my mouth. “Now, what would you like to say to me, Elizabeth?”

Trying to quiet my sobs, I took a deep breath as I sniffled pathetically. “I’m so sorry, sir.”

“For what?”

“I’m so sorry for being disrespectful to you, sir,”

“And what else would you like to say other than ‘you’re sorry’, sweetheart?” He prodded, his voice misleadingly sweet. 

“Thank you, sir, for correcting my impudent behavior.” I offered tremulously, tears now pooled on the table’s surface.

“Good girl.” He turned off the phone and returned it to his pocket, then reached down and wiped the tears from my flushed cheeks. “I am so proud of you, darling, for accepting your punishment so beautifully. However, we aren’t quite done. Since you’re so penitent, though, and you have been such a good girl, I will finish with my hand. Okay?”

“Thank you so much, sir.” I sighed softly, so relieved the belt was over and that he was not mad at me anymore. I didn’t know what had precipitated my display of brattiness, but I knew I deserved to be punished, and it always made me feel better after I was. Tom rubbed his hand softly on my reddened buttocks, then smacked me once on each. They were relatively weak, presumably as a reward.

“Are you wet for me now, darling? Mmm…” Tom purred, sliding one finger along my slit, gauging my excitement. He exhaled audibly as he pushed slowly inside me. Adding another finger, he pumped just slightly, crooking his finger upward as I began to moan. “Dear god, Elizabeth. The sounds you make…  _heavenly_.”

Instinctively I spread my legs wider, arching my back. “Someone’s ready,” Tom remarked as he pushed his fingers even farther. I gasped softly, raising my hips off the table in a silent entreaty. “Did you want something, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please, sir…” I begged. 

“What do you want, then,” he teased, his fingers still keeping their rhythm inside me, a third finger now grazing against my clitoris. 

‘Your cock, sir, please. Please may I have your cock?” By this point, I was so wet, so ready, I could barely take it anymore. Tom had conditioned me so well, all he had to do was look at me a specific way and I was both aroused and terrified. I thrived on it, and so did he.

Tom removed his fingers from me and I could hear him undoing his pants. He positioned himself just into my slit, but did not move. “Wider,” he urged, and I complied. Then simply, “Arms.”

I stretched my arms behind me and Tom took one wrist in each hand, gripping it firmly. Then he plunged into me, filling me to the hilt, and I cried out, “Oh god!” 

He chuckled a little. “There’s my girl. Is that good sweetheart?” Pausing, he rotated his hips slightly, holding my arms back to increase his leverage.

“Oh god, yes, sir, thank you…” I panted, my body now on fire as he rubbed his pelvis against my sore ass. Rocking his hips, he gradually built up a frantic rhythm, stopping occasionally to grind into me.

Suddenly he pulled out. “Turn over, darling,” he urged tenderly, and I did, as he helped me move down closer to the edge of the table. “Keep your hands still. Palms down.” Grabbing my legs, he hooked them over his shoulders, his eyes on mine. “I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I love you, too, sir.” My chin began to quiver, overcome with feeling. I couldn’t bear to think of him angry with me. Punishment and reconciliation was such a relief, I didn’t see how I had ever lived without it. 

Reaching down, he rubbed my clitoris with his thumb as he entered me again, swiftly, determinedly. “I want you to come with me darling, okay?” He started to grunt softly as he re-established a steady rhythm.

“Yes, sir,” I nodded, my mouth open, my lids heavy, every nerve in my body over-sensitized as he began to thrust furiously. 

“Eyes on mine, don’t look away,” he implored, his voice filling with emotion. 

As he stroked my clitoris faster, I knew it wasn’t far off, and I began to moan quietly, contracting my walls against his shaft, beckoning us both towards release. “Sir I…’

“Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see you unfurl before me, your body open, no resistance. Totally mine…” His head fell back slightly, exposing his throat, his Adam’s apple moving up and down just a little. I pushed my hips off the table, meeting his movements as he brought me closer. Finally I could feel it, like being in a whirlpool of sensation, and I succumbed.

“Oh god… oh fuck…” I tried to stay focused on Tom, but the orgasm hit me so intensely I could barely see straight, everything was a blur. My legs began to shake and my insides began to convulse. He wrapped one arm around my legs, lifting me up as he bore down, his own orgasm overtaking him as my walls tightened around him.

“Jesus, Elizabeth, I… ohhh…” His climax was gorgeous, his head thrown back, chest heaving, lips slightly parted, tongue peeking out. As he spilled inside me, he said my name once more, like a mantra, “Elizabeth…” Then he moved my legs down around his waist and rested his body on top of mine. I kissed his forehead, salty with perspiration, as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you, Tom.” Smoothing his hair, the little curls just at his hairline. 

Pressing his lips to mine, his tongue caressed my mouth, penetrating me. “I love you, too, Elizabeth. You are my everything.” Hearing those words, I felt overwhelmed and peaceful at the same time. “Come on, sweetheart, we need to go.” 

“Yes, sir.” 


End file.
